mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Taft
Timothy R. Taft is the current Congressman for District 7, Libertarian Party Vice Chairman, Chairman of the MEC Philosophical Society, and the founder and former Owner of MEC. In August of 2016 the Reagan Republicans creator and former Owner decided to create an election simulator. Thinking it would be nothing more than a short little experiment he created it with the alt Jack Smith as the Owner. Little did he know that this little community would grow to be the incredibly successful and life changing community, Mock Election. He left Caleb Andrew in charge of the RR as he began his new project. He announced his bid for President in Season One against the religious Japheth Hilton. He was behind in polls, however after Caleb Andrew dropped out due to The First Scandal he gained the majority of his voters and polls evened out. He chose Caleb Andrew as his running mate and they began a tight race against Hilton for the Republican nomination, which they lost due to his large base of Christian conservatives (known as Hiltonites). Taft then endorsed Hilton and remained influential throughout the Season 1 campaign. During Season 2 after President Hilton announced he would not seek reelection, Taft quickly threw his hat into the ring along with Caleb Andrew the Libertarian Owner of the RR from Minnesota, John Wagner, an aggressive working class candidate from New York, Maleek Diaz a newby at the time from California, And Bill Bryant, an elderly Airforce veteran from Hawaii. Taft rose to the top of the polls quickly and won the Republican nomination and choose Maleek Diaz To Be His Vice presidential running mate, however later in the race he dropped out due to the surge of support toward independent conservative Gabe Fly from Tennessee. The democratic nominee Jon Gathers lost with 48% of the vote (It was later found that Gathers had won by several votes when it was discovered that there was voter fraud from among the opposition). Later on he became inactive for the rest of the season until The Great Rebellion occured. He surprised many by announcing he would be leaving politics but that promise would not last long. He announced his bid for President in Season 3 of Mock Election. He was almost the Republican nominee, and on Primary day it looked like he had won with a 51% lead, but after the announcement of his victory, Gabe Fly surprised everyone by proving he had three absentee ballots with screenshots of G hangouts messages with Aaron Thimke and others (Though it was later revealed that Jess and Cruxana, who were on Kelly's campaign, forged the screenshots). Taft fought him legally but it was futile and Ethan Kelly won the nomination. Feeling he had been cheated out of the Presidency, Taft vowed never to run for President again, and appointed Jonathan Gathers as owner and later 3 term President Ethan Kelly as Owner hoping that the community would die with him. He was made a member of the Moderator Council in the Spring of 2017 and was a very influential member. President Kelly eventually selected Taft to be on his cabinet as Secretary of Defense, in which Taft wrote the "Kelly-Taft Defense Plan" which was never passed due to there being no congress at that time. Taft later ran for the senate and polls showed he was winning but he dropped out due to allegations that him holding a senate seat would be a conflict of interest. After the bitter Season 5 election, Taft left the Mock Election community for good, leaving behind a legacy. On November 2, 2017, Tim Taft returned to Mock Election due to Nic removing everyone from Taft's community "US Government and Politics Simulator" which Nic later said" it was to make sure that the people never elect a corrupt individual like Jess (Bullard) in office" and on November 4th Taft announced his candidacy for the House of Representatives for District 7. On November 6, 2017 Taft was selected by President-Elect Ethan Fitzgerald to be the next Chief of Staff under the Fitzgerald Administration. On November 18, 2017 Taft resigned from his position as Chief of Staff after he won election to the District 7 seat of the House of Representatives. On his first day in Congress, Rep. Taft proposed "The Border Security and Immigration Act of 2017", which passed the House unanimously and is now, currently, awaiting a vote in the Senate.